


[Moriarty/Lestrade]恍于边际 stepping on the brink

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall





	[Moriarty/Lestrade]恍于边际 stepping on the brink

  
_What would you think when I am singing on the brink?  
当我欢唱振鸣于崖峤之时，何事引你成思？_  
  
  
黑夜余浸成浓暗的雾气，渺茫无尽却并非一无所知，触觉的愚钝掩藏于视线的屏障之中，无人相安相坠却难以藐以轻逝，血液与肌肉的搏击留以麻木凌乱，但仍然不可跃出贫暗的臆想——骨骼与皮肤的贴合似乎是执握明线唯一所在，而非知暗色已成边际慰候嘶声恍然。  
  
  
这是一种垂坠感。FALLING.  
  
我不喜欢别人叫我的名字——这很奇怪，我知道。只是当他们用“他”来称呼我的时候，我更明白他们想要的是什么——包括Sherlock Holmes，他知道他曾经听到那个可怜的老司机嘶吼出来的单词是什么，但是他仍然与他们一样在冷冰如自虐一般的逃避与高温却填埋尽生石灰气味的直面之中喘息。这只是恍惚而不能称之为现实，就如同下坠之中心脏上紧执的鱼线，终点会刺穿你唇线上的无知和所望，而不是脑浆迸裂血液灌饮成灾而相欢。  
  
James. Jim. Jimmy.  
我不知道他们为什么要如此称呼我——曾经，在我幼年仍为这些亲昵而萌生厌恶的时候——他们咆哮着面对的人真的是我吗？那个真实而无聊却随时妄图让尖叫的人脑浆崩裂，穿起衣服如同小学生然后被砸烂书包里古典音乐的CD，任凭脑袋里缝隙中弦乐的拉伸和管乐的暗吼被肉体击打产生的痛感和回响覆盖的人吗。  
当然不了。我们都知道的。  
  
我不清楚人们放大瞳孔的原因——恐惧？但是我从不恐吓。颤栗？而我从不恫斥。兴奋？谜题并不能将我围困，自然我也不曾希冀把自己放置在沉默的轨迹以及肾上腺素的翻滚疲喊之中。自然也没有什么予以寄托的，我确定。  
  
  
只是空气静谧而我还未曾把诺言揉捏进手心里。  
  
  
  
Greg Lestrade的住所很小，气息被阻塞在杂物的间隙之间而不能将其述作空洞，女性的温柔关怀以及母性并未在此处留下拓印，狭小的窗户不自觉令人吐息一层喑哑，气味似乎都沉淀凝固这脚步与地面的空间之中，步伐无法雀跃而沉重，感知与嗅觉一般空白，神经元似乎已经无法将视觉上的凌乱传递到大脑里形成突兀的存在，一切平淡无奇近乎终结了。  
  
我倚蜷在沙发与墙角形成的逼仄之中，沉溺于空气和脑海之中无言歌的暗迫下。一种面临于吞噬的边际，余温永不可滞于存留。  
  
  
细碎的钥匙的敲击声挑动夜晚中的平静，门锁被粗暴地撞击而发出嘶哑的声音，重量撞击到门板上沉闷的钝响——一个身影随着灰尘的翻滚和潮气的涌动闯了进来，面孔上投射出的目光在黑暗之中无所探巡而浮动摇晃，身躯与老旧的沙发相撞闷声吱呀陈旧的呻吟，手足垂落呼吸在梗塞之后溢于浅静。  
  
  
他的头发带着汗水的气息伸展到我的颧骨下，不再变调的鼻息暗暗申诉着他的疲惫与睡意——近于咫尺。间隙如同边际，分毫之距存留的似乎不尽于割裂——那曾经是我所畏惧触碰的，方寸之间留存的亲近并不是喉咙中轻噎的源头，喉头中呜咽的声音在我的胸腔里回荡着，麻木而令人眩晕。  
我伸出头去——他不会发现我的，他从来都不知道——嘴唇与他紧闭的双目相平，两个情感喷涌的出口被黯然闭塞。边际有其所在而不为人所知，却仍然使人惧于相触无力悔然颤抖。  
  
我开始挪动身躯。  
他的手臂伸展而手指蜷曲着，一种撕裂心脏瓣膜般的泵动在他的指尖与左下胸肋间啃咬我的皮肉，肌肉抽搐而不知疼痛，逐渐令人难以明了心跳和痛感之间的痕迹。我胸腔里充斥着血液的那颗脏器几乎要停止跳动了，这是一语危险而平静的泣哭，然而我还有时间喘息。  
  
我跪立在他身边，粉尘和旧沙发的气息都被他压抑在一种全然无知的自然之下，如此亲切而布满天真的臆妄抓挠出破尽的血痕。但不可缝补的空洞在我的胸腔下端鼓动下坠的触感是另一道让我无法反抗的裂痕，滴漏血液喘息声响与感触。而新鲜喷涌的血液从皮肤上平滑的伤口上流溢出来的时候，我才知道原来令我恍惚的不止是皮囊。  
  
困倦而不知疲惫。  
他侧躺着，身体在沙发的边缘上摇摇欲坠——他不会触碰到我的——那些滑过我衬衣和他皮肤之间的空气如此锋利而难以令人感到苦惧，却如同边界隔离了探触，知觉，喉头阻塞的气体和传递温度的质感。我不知道人体的温柔是如何包裹一种突兀的欲望的，但我所能回想起的仅是耶稣受难时圣母的慈悲和那些神们凝滞的动作中永远空洞平滑的眼睛。  
我几乎妄图沉浸下去，用指骨敲击胸前皮肤下震颤的肋骨，但是那种远不会停歇的鼓动在我的心脏周围的血管间将它们割裂，让那个毫不知自控的囚徒肆意奔走，带着我仅余的愚昧与理智奔向那个装载了我曾注目的灵魂的躯壳——我摸了摸我的衬衣，吃惊于它还是完整而平坦的，跟我刚穿上时几近相同的皱纹。  
我对于它还未演变为碎裂的现实保留一份惊讶。  
  
  
  
浮动的光斑并不是我妄图遮掩的真相，肌肉麻木血液横流而莫名浸染出一种温暖的触感，方寸之间迫使植物逆生一般的深浅相错，骨间错截而无断生错楚，清明而恫响的并不是我的心跳，但它如此温柔沉重却抚人心肠，无端垂震铅制一样的重量——这不可以不名之为梦境了。  
  
而我是必须要醒来的。  
  
眼前的浓重依然是暗色之中铺泄的软绒暗象，指尖的蜷缩带来的并非空洞与刺痛，棉麻衬衫的纹路和微高的体温跳上指尖，静止许久的微麻在筋骨之间磨动，下颌骨与另一份硬度隔着皮肉的紧贴相撞，温度并不是在我的触感之中铺散开来了的一切。  
  
我知道我已越于边际了，或许是如分寸萌生的许久，或许是片刻之间阖眼而不知所踪的分秒——我没有间尺标杆而无法显测。愿耶稣知道这不是一种无能。  
  
蜷曲的指节暗贴着我的锁骨尾端，它们用一种柔软的无力滞留在我的皮肤与衬衣上。我幻想着它们突然跳跃起来掐紧我的脖颈撕裂我的动脉，那些似乎因为我的臣服而欢腾的血液就在那些暗布着纹路的组织下，如果它们得以救释而肆意挥洒，一定会朝着一颗它们为之流动已久的另一人的心脏奔涌潮沥而献祭所获——那些我所不能紧握的理智与钉入骨缝的情感。  
  
  
  
我妄图——不，我喜欢让他呼唤我，尽管这从未发生——我知道他不会叫我James或者其他什么乱七八糟的名字，他不会像我一样嫌弃它们，毕竟他也拥有一个平凡的称号。但我想如果他知道，他为我给予一眼扫视，他一定会知道我不是什么Jim或是Jimmy，就像是喉咙里的一声咕隆，它可能给你带来的是呜咽或如同死板一般的表情，这实在是不如过圣诞节的无聊。  
他会了解的，尽管他还不曾为此留下印象，但他会如此的。我为这种知晓品尝到了一种轻微的雀跃，他会明白我只是如同支撑皮囊一样支撑这个名字，而非为了他的一切一般毫不介意奋不顾身——他的平凡的名字，读音略微奇特的姓氏，他正在给予我的关于温度与接触的感知，他轰鸣的另一种平稳的心跳——所有的存在叠加组合包裹他的灵魂伸展他的眼眉平静于我无用的思维和情感的瑟缩下。这一刻的现实于我几乎能成之为一个拥抱了。  
  
我亲耳听见他身体里发出的声响，还有曾经他喉咙里流淌的音色在人群的阻隔间拂动我的耳廓，跟那些通过窃听器混杂着电流的声音不同，那令我平静而非处在一种焦躁的痛苦与后脑摇晃的虚无里，而我十分奇怪暴动的人群何以披着愤怒的外衣挥舞旗帜而不曾停滞。只是我曾活于其中感受到鲜血横穿的生气与血腥，失去这一切就如同鬼魂感受过肉体的鲜活却最终沉溺在失去脖颈交缠的无力。冰凉的残酷是只有温热的躯体能够感受到的，而非窘迫失措的灵魂。  
  
指骨与肩角的摩擦把我惊醒——不，我只是混沌在自己的胡思乱想之中了，我不敢给自己一种无用的猜测，也没有窜逃的迅猛和勇气，只是衣物与皮肤轻微的摩擦让我活生生在眼前显示出一种幻象，如此黯然昭示我即将到来的退却。  
全部与最后了。  
  
  
 **** _-Moriarty._  
-I know.  
  
  
世间的一切并不能给予我以恫吓，只是当我脱离了那种边际的制控，惊异于无措失声于暗语，却不知是否恍然于现实。  
私欲与脑海中几乎响戾为众怒的余怨相抵，奏鸣轰响不知所云，只是最终知感不再紧锢指尖于我暗迫边际。


End file.
